


Pie Day II: Ollie's Revenge

by Freedoms_Champion



Series: Justice Cracks (Written by Sister) [6]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Crack, Gen, No character bashing, Ollie is determined to get to the bottom of things, chaos gremlin superheroes, happy pie day, only intended to be fun, the team causes chaos as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 20:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedoms_Champion/pseuds/Freedoms_Champion
Summary: Determined to figure out how his team causes so much trouble, Oliver sets aside a special day of the year to get to the bottom of things.As usual, AC has a fish, Victor loses his head, and Bart is the victim here. On the plus side, no pies were harmed.
Series: Justice Cracks (Written by Sister) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1300640
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Pie Day II: Ollie's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I know it has been a long time since this series was updated, but we were saving this one for today! Please enjoy and let us know what you think!
> 
> Have a fantastic Pie Day!

Oliver’s eyes opened into darkness. He turned over to check the alarm clock on his bedside table and discovered it was 3:14 A.M. He smiled. That was a good omen. Moving carefully to avoid making any sounds, Oliver got dressed and crept out of his room. As he passed each of his teammate’s rooms, he cautiously opened the door and checked on the occupants.

AC was in his room for once, sleeping on top of his blankets. More than half the time, he fell asleep in the bathtub, leading to some awkward encounters when he woke up unexpectedly.

Victor had fallen asleep with the sports channel on and was clutching a football like a teddy bear.

Oliver exercised the most care opening Bart’s door. The last thing he needed was an excited speedster rocketing around and shouting. He breathed a silent sigh of relief when he spotted Bart’s upper half hanging off the bed. The rest of Bart was draped across Clark’s chest and the farm boy was sleeping as soundly as Bart. Oliver grinned and slowly closed the door. Now he could get to work.

Hours later, Oliver powered up the monitors in his workshop and made sure he’d covered all possible angles of his loft. He’d done a lot of thinking over the past year and come to the conclusion that he’d been approaching the problem all wrong. Whenever his team got into trouble, Oliver wasn’t there to observe the beginning. Today was going to be different. Settling back in his swiveling chair, Oliver waited to see who would wake up first.

Victor was the first. Oliver watched him zombie walk into the kitchen and get a cup of coffee.

“So far, so normal,” Oliver said to himself. 

Victor walked into the main area of the loft and stopped, looking suspicious. Two remote control monster trucks sat on the floor, seemingly unattended. Oliver leaned closer to the screen.

“What are you going to do?” he breathed, on fire with anticipation.

Victor shrugged and sat on the floor to play with the trucks. He didn’t use the remote, Oliver noticed. He fiddled with the trucks for a moment and started driving them around with his computer interfacing.

“Interesting,” Oliver said to himself.

Movement on another monitor caught his attention: AC going from his room to the bathroom. As expected, AC plopped into the bathtub and started running water over himself. This was a morning ritual he performed every time he didn’t sleep in the tub and had led to some unwanted shared showers. Oliver was glad he had a separate bathroom.

He checked on Victor. The cyborg was still playing with the trucks and currently had them racing around the coffee table. Oliver pressed his lips together. Apart from the remote hijacking, things were going fairly normally. Neither of them seemed to notice there was anything out of the ordinary.

“Please, don’t let today be normal,” Oliver whispered. It would be just like them to behave perfectly on the day he had set aside to finally figure out how they caused so much trouble.

Bart was up next. Oliver watched him sit up slowly and get his bearings. That in itself was interesting. Oliver had never been around to see Bart wake up in the morning before. He’d never imagined Bart might be as groggy as the rest of them. It didn’t last long, though. Within a few minutes, Bart had gotten fully awake and was heading for the kitchen.

Oliver felt a bit of nicer excitement. Bart wasn’t really a subject of this experiment like the others and he was bound to really enjoy Oliver’s preparations. Sure enough, Bart opened the fridge and let out a squee of excitement that summoned a dripping AC, who had a starfish suctioned to the side of his head.

“When did that happen?” Oliver asked. He’d gotten distracted watching Bart and had lost track of the others. Quickly, he flipped to Victor and felt his heart sink. One of the monster trucks was wedged on the ceiling fan and the other was advancing on Victor in a menacing way that didn’t match its appearance.

“Look what Ollie must have got us!” Bart exclaimed, jumping up and down. “He remembered! Maybe he’s finally learning how to have fun! THIS IS SO EXCITING!”

Bart lost control completely and began racing around the house, which only made him more excited as he noticed all of Oliver’s pie and pi themed decorations.

“At least he’s moving too fast for the demon trucks to get him,” Oliver mused and was immediately proved wrong when the truck on the fan dropped and landed squarely on Bart’s head. Bart screamed and began speeding in circles trying to get it off. The truck appeared to stick on, but things were moving too fast for Oliver to be sure. AC came over, holding a frying pan. Seeing the other truck about to pounce on Victor, he began trying to flatten it with the pan.

Oliver considered going to help, but Clark arrived before he decided. Clark blurred and reappeared holding the truck that had landed on Bart. The tiny speedster dove underneath a couch cushion and mostly vanished from view. Clark gripped the truck as it spun its wheels furiously.

“How do we kill these things?” AC yelled, swatting his truck with the pan. Victor lost his head entirely and chased after it. He ended up falling on top of it and slowly sliding across the floor as it tried to keep rolling.

Clark fixed his truck with an intense look and it melted away in his hands. “That seems to work,” he remarked calmly.

Oliver couldn’t help a smile. Clark could usually be trusted to keep his head during a crisis. AC heaved Victor off the last truck and Clark melted that one too. Bart crept over and hugged the farm boy’s arm.

“Is it over?” he asked.

“Yeah, I think so. How’s your head?”

“Fine. I’ve never had something like that happen before! It was horrible. Almost like that time I got caught by Lionel Luthor and I had to run around. I’m really hungry now. Did you see? There’s pie everywhere. Ollie remembered!”

Bart bounced into the kitchen and the others followed him.

“AC, maybe you should put the starfish back before Oliver shows up,” Clark said.

AC looked surprised and reached up to touch the starfish. “Oh! I forgot about that. Here you go, fishie,” he said, dropping it into the sink and running some water in it. The starfish seemed to dissolve and was gone.

Oliver pinched the bridge of his nose. He still had no idea how AC did that.

Bart gasped. “Look! Look, look, look! There’s a giant pie!”

Oliver smiled. He’d stumbled on it in Smallville and known Bart had to have it. Still, he wasn’t going to mention it was supposed to be a dog toy. He watched the team settle at the table with the pies he’d stocked in the fridge and supposed there wasn’t much else he could learn.

He left the system on to record any more possible chaos and went into the kitchen.

“Ollie! Ollie, you remembered! It’s Pie Day!” Bart hugged him with one arm and held up the stuffed pie with the other. “Is it for me? Can I keep it?”

Oliver chuckled. “Yeah, Bart. It’s for you. Why don’t you have a little bit of pie?”

Bart grinned and settled down at the table to have some cherry pie. The sugar calmed him down immensely. Oliver smiled and got a piece of key lime pie for himself. Chaos or not, today would be a good day.


End file.
